


Rotation Around the Sun

by ispaceyou



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient History, Archaeology, F/M, Healing, Interplanetary Travel, Romance, Slow Burn, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispaceyou/pseuds/ispaceyou
Summary: 12 years have passed since the destruction of Vulcan and the High Council is determined to gather Vulcan's cultural history scattered throughout the Federation. Kuvak, an introverted Vulcan exoarchaeologist, is tasked with this assignment. He meets, Rosalyn Hugix, the curator of Vulcan artifacts at the Smithsonian and she isn't too keen on giving up the museum's possessions. Vulcan OC/ Human OC
Relationships: Original Vulcan Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**Current Stardate: 2254.23**

**Vulcan's destruction: 2258.42**

"Rosalyn, wake up."

Rosalyn shifted as her father tried to shake her from her reserve. Mumbled words came out of her mouth unintelligible to the listener.

Her father's voice rang loudly in her mind, _"Rosalyn wake up!"_

_"No!"_

Rosalyn felt her dad use his fingers to pry open her eyes.

"I know you're awake, Rose!"

Rosalyn made a huge frown as her eyes fluttered open. The humming from the ship meant they were still in a cruise liner. Her father's pitch black eyes were looking at her. His blonde hair glowed with the artificial lighting of their cabin. She hated it when her father would use his empathic abilities on her.

"Rosalyn! I heard that."

"It's true." Rosalyn stuck her tongue out at him.

"What's with all this sass? You are 8 years old now. You know better. Didn't you say you were practically an adult yesterday?"

"I am."

Her father laughed, "Sure. I woke you up because I wanted you to look out our cabin window."

Rosalyn felt a shot of joy fill her whole being, "Are we here?"

Her father beamed at her, "Come over here!"

Rosalyn slid out of her bed and towards the window. What filled her eyes was a vast beautiful planet with swirling hues of oranges and reds, something so vastly different from Earth.

"Wow! When do we get to go down?"

"The captain announced that we are just waiting for an available port to open up in 10 minutes."

Rosalyn started to bounce up and down with glee. Her father smiled feeling her emotions roll at him in waves. Rosalyn stared at the planet in awe as she saw others ships leaving and entering the planet. She felt a small tinge of pain in her heart, "I wish mom was here. Why isn't she here?"

She sensed a huge emotional shift in her father as he tried to hold back a look of pain, "Your mom said she had to go away....forever. It was too painful for her to be around us."

"Does she not love me anymore?"

"She loves you."

"Doesn't she love you too?"

Her father's dark eyes had many emotions swarming in them as he tried to smile. He crotched down to her level, "Rosalyn, let me tell you something. Life isn't always easy, but remember that no matter what you can always overcome or accomplish anything with hard-work and a lot of heart. Will you promise to always do that?"

Rosalyn stared at her dad. She didn't understand the importance or weight of his words but she could sense it was something she would understand one day.

"I will, Daddy."

She ran into his arms and gave him a hug. "I love you, Dad"

"Same here, Rose."

Her father lifted her in his arms, "It's time that we get you ready to go explore the vast desert of Vulcan!"

"Are we going to be like explorers?"

A laugh escaped his mouth, "Something like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the beginning to an OC story of mine. I am a huge sucker for Human/Vulcan romances. This time around you might notice that the main character is part Betazoid. Thought it would be fun to show diversity and explore the struggles of being mixed race in this story. I am not abandoning Carbon Spots at all. Since I am getting further along on that story, I want to start publishing a few chapters from this story as I finish up Carbon Spots so then I can focus on this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vulcan's destruction: 2258.42**

**Current Stardate: 2270.56**

New Vulcan was approximately .0546% more arid than Vulcan. The sandstorms and sunsets were .00024% more orange to those of Vulcan, but the stars at night were 99.456% different. A complete divergence from the comforting night skies of Vulcan. These calculations were only a constant reminder of what was lost. Kuvak noticed the differences daily. No amount of meditation over the last 12.14 years was able to help him completely forget the pain.

Kuvak looked at himself in a mirror as he combed his dark hair into a presentable way for society. He scanned over his face to make sure it was clean shaven. His dark green eyes looked at the traditional Vulcan robes he was wearing. They bore the symbol of the Lyr Zor clan, a clan from Lyr T'aya that lived in a remote part of the Vuldli Gorge. The clan was not a very influential one on Vulcan and had little to no political power when compared to the S'chn T'gai. Lyr Zor found most of its success in farming and providing crops for major parts of Vulcan. Even now Kuvak was one of two remaining members of his clan, the other being his older cousin Falor, neither one of them carried on the tradition of horticulture. Kuvak's father was a farmer of plomeek and rillan gourd and his mother was a professional ka'athyra player until himself and his 2 other siblings were born.

Kuvak fixed the collar of his maroon robe and attached his IDIC pin on his cloak. He walked out of his small home and into the hot air of the outside world. A pang of emotion ate away in chest as he remembered the calculations that ran though his brain only moments ago. He pushed the emotion away and walked to his hover car and entered the driver's side. The hover car activated and he started to navigate his way on the streets.

New Vulcan was only in its frail beginnings. Once Vulcan was an independent and vital part of the Federation; now they were a weak link. They were now susceptible to Gorn invasions and other enemies of the Federation. The government was being reestablished and the population was only at 51,734 individuals. After Vulcan was destroyed Ambassador Spock was vital in finding a planet that was similar in nature, gravity, flora, and fauna as Vulcan. Yet, it was not the same.

What was left of the Vulcan High Council sent an emergency message to all remaining Vulcans encouraging them to reproduce as soon as possible. From 9 billion Vulcans to 43,214 in the universe, it was necessary to increase the population. With more males than female Vulcans, more males turned to different unions with other humanoids. There was an 43.34% increase in hybrid Vulcan-humanoid births in the last 6 years, but also a 60% increase in the Vulcan births.

The outpour of support other Federations planets gave was unprecedented. Many donated funds to rebuild infrastructure and supply food. Vulcan crops and fauna were introduced into the current planet's ecosystem in a systematic way. New Vulcan was only continuing to grow and was estimated to grow even more within the next century.

Kuvak was looking at the skyline of New Shi'kahr as he was driving his hover car towards the growing city.

The New Shi'kahr had many similarities to its predecessor. New buildings were starting to fill the skyline as infrastructure was expanding. The population was steadily growing. It was only missing old temples and ancient structures.

Kuvak could feel a small sense of pain in his chest recalling the lost of so much physical history. He squelched the feeling; lingering too long in the past was illogical. The hover car approached the Hall of Debate, the capital building of New Vulcan. He parked his hover car and approached the steps of the grand building that reached towards the sky. A life size statue of Surak stood in front of the entrance with the quote ' _The only noble desire is the desire to serve others'_

He had yet to enter this building even though it was built 10 years previously. Kuvak had no reason to he was an exoarchologist, he never liked politics, he preferred research into ancient civilizations and cultural diversity. He had yet to discover the reason as to why he was at the Hall of Debate. When the Minister of Trade messaged him 2 days ago he felt a deep sense of curiosity as to why he was contacted, and a small tinge of nervousness at meeting with important political leaders. Kuvak went over in his mind the message he received 2 days ago.

_Kuvak,_

_Minister Sorik and I request your presence at the Hall of Debate in the Room of Thought on Stardate 2270.56._

_Dif-tor heh smusma,_

_Minister of Trade_

_T'Vok_

He was puzzled that the message did not indicate what the meeting's topic of discussion would be. Kuvak only knew that it was of the utmost importance if 2 of the 7 Ministers of New Vulcan wished to speak to him. As he walked into the building he was approached by a Vulcan male with white hair who raised his hand in the ta'al. Kuvak raised his hand in response.

"Kuvak, I am Soran. You are here to meet with Minister T'Vok and Minister Sorik."

"Affirmative. Shaya tonat, Soran."

He quietly followed the man through a few corridors and a turbolift. As Kuvak walked he felt an irrational sense of nervousness rise in his chest. It was illogical to feel fear. Yet he could not rid himself of the emotion. He was soon led into a room where a Vulcan male and female were dressed in traditional robes stating their positions and clans. They were quietly discussing amongst themselves. They both turned their heads when Kuvak entered the room. He knew immediately who they were. Minister T'Vok was a Vulcan woman who was tall and regal in her looks and had wavy jet black hair. Kuvak's eyes moved to look at the Vulcan male, Minister Sorik. He was lanky and tall in his appearance. His hair was brown and eyes pitch black.

T'Vok spoke first raising her hand in the ta'a, "Kuvak, Amsetri tre."

Kuvak raised his hand in return, and nodded his head. "Minister T'Vok and Minister Sorik, I come to serve."

Kuvak walked to the vacant chair. He took his seat and Minister Sorik spoke.

"Kuvak, the Vulcan High Council asks you to serve the Confederacy of Surak in a vital way. The council has deemed it necessary to collect crucial cultural and historical artifacts from Vulcan that have been located throughout the Federation. It is only logical that New Vulcan have a thorough archive of its own history. As Surak stated, ' _Those who do not understand history are condemned to repeat it._ ' The future generations of Vulcan will look to these artifacts as a part of their identity, and it will anchor them to the planet of their origin.

"After evaluating many candidates, it was obvious that you were the logical choice. Your credentials in exoarcheology are extensive and with your expertise you can determine if the artifacts are counterfeit or authentic."

This was not an outcome Kuvak expected from this meeting. He had hypothesized a variety of things the Ministers would want to discuss with him. This was not one of them. He never anticipated to be given such a prestigious task.

Kuvak replied quickly, "I am honored to serve New Vulcan."

"Kuvak, the first phase of this mission will approximately last 1 stardate year, and require that you travel off world to various Federation planets to acquire these items."

Kuvak only expected that this would be required of him. He had no familial obligations or vocation that required him to stay on New Vulcan. He was the logical choice, potentially the only choice.

T'Vok spoke, "Minister Sorik and I have organized a committee to oversee finances, and political issues that many arise. We have selected an assistant that will be traveling with you and assisting in obtaining these artifacts," T'Vok pressed a button on her PADD, and picture of a shorter old Vulcan male named Nirak appeared. He had worked along side Nirak at Shi'kahr Academy 14.561 years ago.

Sorik spoke, "According to your resume you worked with Nirak before. He is currently on Earth and will work with you on your first assignment.

It is required for you to fill out the necessary data forms sent to your PADD. Attached is an itinerary with additional information you will find useful. The junior diplomat you will be working with is T'Latrek. She is currently in a meeting with First Minister Sarek and could not attend this meeting. T'Latrek will be able to help you with negotiations when purchasing artifacts, and will help you conduct more research on possible vendors of Vulcan artifacts. She will not be traveling with you and Nirak, but will be available for consultation via messages and holo calls. She is honored to serve thee. You will be required to leave the planet in 4.245 days."

Kuvak's eye slightly widened. He was surprised that he would be required to leave so soon.

T'Vok noticed his reaction, "It is only logical to start this mission as soon as possible. You will be going to Earth to speak with representatives of the Smithsonian. They have an extensive collection of Vulcan artifacts and currently seem...unwillingly to part with them. It is important for you to negotiate with them and help them understand the wishes of the Vulcan people."

Kuvak felt nervous. He was an exoarchologist, and had no training in negotiations or curation. "Minister T'Vok, would it not be more logical to send a diplomat to discuss such things?"

"Ambassador Vilak will be unavailable at this time she is currently in Rigel IV having negotiations with the Androrians. The Smithsonian has decided that their available time to meet would be 2270.61. In addition you have an in-depth knowledge of what the value of each object should be. Your incorporation of IDIC principles will be useful to you in this assignment."

Kuvak wanted to see if any other diplomats were available, but he knew that New Vulcan did not have the same political resources as it predecessor. He decided it best to remain silent on that regard.

"I will make preparations and be prepared for departure at the approximate time."

Minister T'Vok spoke, "Kuvak, your service honors us, live long and prosper."

"Minister T'Vok and Minister Sorik, peace and long life."

Kuvak rose from his seat and walked out the door. He continued out of the corridor and out of the Hall of Debate. He scanned the city scape once more. As he looked to his left he saw The Memorial of the Immeasurable Loss. Pain filled his chest as he stared at the memorial. He had barely noticed it when he entered the building earlier. Kuvak was too absorbed by his thoughts then.

The memorial was a large spherical reflective structure with hovering rings that interlaced with each other. It had a bronze coloration to it. Small podiums circumvented the structure. Names of those destroyed on Vulcan were constantly traveling around the sphere. There was a small podium he approached and started to type on.

Clan name: **LYR ZOR**

Name: **N'VEA**

The names continued rotated on the globe until **N'VEA** appeared in front of him and glowed slightly brighter in front of him. He input another name.

Clan name: **LYR ZOR**

Name: **T'SAV**

Both names glowed right next to each other, their shared information started to appear on the podium.

**-N'VEA-**

**Age: 3.45**

**Place of birth:** **Jia'anKahr**

**-T'SAV-**

**Age: 3.45**

**Place of birth:** **Jia'anKahr**

He stared at the glowing names for approximately 2.1355 minutes. Images of two nearly identical Vulcan girls flashed through his mind. Kuvak could just see them standing at the doorway of his mother's home watching him as he departed to go on a exoachology mission on Exo Delta over 12 years ago. Both of them were still working on mastering their emotions and N'Vea was crying while T'Sav tried to comfort her. They would have been 15 years old and would have already gone to the Vulcan Learning Center. They would have already started their preparation to get into VSA or any other reputable institutions.

A heavy familiar feeling entered his chest, and he left the memorial and walked back to his hover car.

Kuvak could no longer continue the day. He was highly emotional and required intensive meditation that would take up a considerable amount of time. The moment he got home he practically ran from his hover car and skipped end meal to meditate.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos. I hope to get this story rolling soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Current Stardate: 2270.61**

**Planet: Earth**

**Location: Terran Space Station**

It had been 30 years, 30 years since Kuvak had seen Earth for a brief supply stop with his father who was bringing a shipment of rillan gourd to Earth as an export. It was strange to be overlooking a planet with rich cerulean blues and seemed so bright against the dark vacuum of space. His eyes were used to the swirling reds and oranges that existed on New Vulcan. Just within the space station he could feel the increase in humidity; it clung to his robes. It was as if a film of water was constantly coating him. It was in that moment that he determined he did not enjoy the sensation.

Kuvak walked away from the outlook and went to a chair to sit down. He watched as Androrians, Betazoids, Deltans, and Terrans made their way to various shuttles that were coming and leaving the space station. There was so much diversity traveling through the terminal. Missing from the hoard of humanoids were Vulcans. It seemed Kuvak was the only one in the vicinity. It was obvious as various beings stared at him with grim or pitiful facial expressions. Kuvak was more aware than ever that he was a part of an endangered species. He started to feel more like a spectacle or a specimen on display rather than a living sentient being. This unsettled him even though logically he knew he should not be bothered by such a thing. The statistics proved that he was an oddity. The number of people increased in the vicinity as a new set of ships docked at the station. It was humming with life as more species walked by him with their inquisitive eyes. Kuvak felt that there were almost too many people around. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and then got up to look at the outlook and stare at the soothing blue planet below so he did not have to focus on the hoards behind him.

Even though Kuvak was a seasoned exoarchologist. He did not have an extensive knowledge of Earth’s diverse history and culture because his focus was in Vulcan and Romulan history. His interactions with humans were little to none even with the growing presence of them on New Vulcan. He knew they were outwardly emotional beings and had looked in Vulcan databases for a basic understanding of human ettiequte in the few short days he had leading up to this point. He did not understand their need to consume the flesh of animals on their planet. The fact that they touched hands frequently made Kuvak ear’s green. He was scared to witness them cry. He saw that they were prone to crying because of various emotions whether that be sorrow, anger, frustration, or even laughter.

The more he read the more confused he felt, and even nervous at how he would manage to procure the Vulcan artifacts from the Smithsonian. T’Latrek gave him minimal guidance on the subject, and Kuvak felt out of his own depth. He tried not to calculate the percentage of failure and the consequences of this first vital step in his mission. As his thoughts accumulated on the subject the desire to abort this mission increased. He would have many nights of meditating to understand these emotions and find equilibrium.

To distract himself from his swirling thoughts he grabbed his PADD and looked at the itinerary for this phase of the mission.

_Negotiations with the Smithsonian_

_Meeting with Rosalyn Hugix and Lara White at 01300_

It was to occur in 12 Terran hours from now.

Kuvak could hear the murmurings from the crowds that there was another Vulcan around. His eyes darted up from his PADD and he turned around from the railing. He was able to follow the line of sight from a few individuals to a Vulcan male who was approaching him. Instantly, Kuvak was able to see Nirak.

Nirak was an older Vulcan man who had white and grey hair. In the past Kuvak had found it difficult to work with Nirak because Nirak was more experienced in exoarchology, he did not find it logical to listen to Kuvak’s insights and knowledge while teaching at Shi’kahr Academy. Now that Kuvak was in charge of the mission, it would be interesting to see how their dynamic would be now.

“Kuvak, greetings. I have come to retrieve thee.”

“Nirak, I am pleased to serve Vulcan in this assignment. I find that it would be agreeable if we both were able to complete this assignment with a combined effort and mindset.”

Kuvak hoped that Nirak saw the meaning in his words. The meaning was received but by the slight furrow of brow on Nirak’s expression it wasn’t received _well_.

“Kuvak, we both have the best interest of the Confederacy of Surak and New Vulcan. Is your logic flawed in stating that our mindsets are not aligned?”

It was strange Nirak’s voice started to rise slightly by the end of the question and felt more like an insult rather than constructive criticism. Vulcans never revealed their emotions so openly as Nirak had just done in public. They had disagreements in the past but Nirak had never insulted him before. It was most odd indeed.

Kuvak could only nod in response not wanting to dwell on a subject that didn’t please both parties.

Nirak started to walk away and Kuvak started to trail behind slightly as they headed to the shuttle port that would take them onto the blue planet below. The tension between them was obvious and Kuvak had this nervous feeling eating away at him that this assignment may be the greatest test of his mental fortitude, maybe even more taxing than the _kahs-wan_.

* * *

**City: Washington D.C.**

**Time: 1230**

“Rosalyn, I swear I’m going to go all out on those Vulcans! We aren’t even meeting with Ambassador Vilak. How are we going to even negotiate with whoever these two guys are?”

Lara White was waving her hand around as she expressed her exasperations. Rosalyn Hugix could practically feel Lara’s frustration radiating off her.

“Lara, it will be fine! I think we can persuade them to let us keep the artifacts until the end of the year. We already told them that we would give them back at the end of our exhibition. “

“Yeah, but they want to cut it short. What difference does a year make? I have no idea why they are in such a hurry! The Smithsonian is a reputable institution that has been around for hundreds of years. It’s not like we are counterfeiting their artifacts and selling them on the black market. I swear all Vulcans are so pompous!”

Rosalyn laughed at her feisty boss. “Lara!”

“Seriously, Hugix. It’s like they view us as less then. It’s like all Federation beings don’t like us!”

Rosalyn gave her a knowing look.

Lara realized she said too much, “I didn’t mean all. You are only 1/4 Betazoid so that doesn’t even count!”

“Lara, I grew up partially on Betazoid. They are a great people.”

“Rosalyn, you have to promise to tell me after the meeting if you picked up any interesting emotions from them!”

“You know I’m only 1/4 Betazoid. I’m not full, so I can only pick up very strong emotions. Almost like strong intuition about peoples feelings. Like yours for example, you are frustrated!”

Lara laughed a hearty laugh. “It wouldn’t even take a Betazoid to figure that one out! I’m mad as hell!”

“Yeah, it’s just unfortunate if the exhibition gets shut down sooner. There are so many logistical problems, like filling the space, but most importantly all funds from this exhibit are going towards the research of neurological decay in telepathic species!”

“You would think the Vulcans would see the sense in keeping it up because it’s directly helping them, Betazoids, and many other species.”

“I think we just need to reiterate why it’s important to be up another year.”

Lara looked at her PADD, “Shit. We need to go back we have 30 minutes. We wouldn’t want to be late to our own meeting.”

Rosalyn stood up and grabbed her coffee cup and scone that she was still eating. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Both of them grabbed their belongings and started to walk on the street leading up to their office building at the interplanetary section of the Smithsonian. Something Rosalyn loved about Washington DC was that it had rich history with old historical buildings and monuments from the beginning of America’s history from hundreds of years ago. Rosalyn was still in awe of the juxtaposition of contemporary architecture mixed in with centuries old buildings like the Capitol building.

They were both quiet for a few minutes as they continued to walk back to their offices. Lara looked over at Rosalyn as they walked, “Isn’t it crazy that Vulcan doesn’t even exist anymore? Its been 12 years!”

“I still can’t fathom it. I was only 12 when it happened. It was definitely one of those events were you can remember exactly where you were and how you felt.”

Lara spoke, seeming a little somber, “It’s crazy to think that we were next in line to getting destroyed. We have all these technological advances and someone had to go and use it to make something so purely evil. I remember I was living in Oakland the day it happened. I was in my office with my other co-workers talking about what happened with Vulcan. We were all stunned. Then we got news to evacuate Earth since the Narada was heading straight for us. We all panicked. The streets were full of people trying to head to the space station. There wasn’t enough room at any of the transportation stations to get off the planet. The crowds were ridiculous and so extremely hectic. I felt like I was a sitting duck! Then when we saw that Starfleet ship fall from the sky and that beam drill a hole in our planet, it really felt like the end. Luckily it wasn’t but I seriously thought I was going to lose my life that day. My therapist is convinced I’m still subconsciously damaged from the event. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was right. “

“Lara, I had no idea that you were actually near San Francisco when the Narada Incident was happening.”

Lara lifted up her coffee and took a sip of it, “Where were you?”

Rosalyn sighed, “I was on Betazed. My grandfather’s health was failing from a neurological decay. The doctors couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him. I remember my dad and I were sitting in a waiting room and the holo news came on with a Federation wide alert. I feel like seeing the imagery of Vulcan disappearing into nothingness still haunts me. I feel like I can close my eyes still and see the image because it is forever burned into my retinas. I felt devastated and I remember the air around me feel heavy as everyone realized what was actually happening. I didn’t understand all the details because I was still a kid, but I remember how horrible and traumatized I felt when I saw it. Maybe that is what further drove my obsession with exoanthropology and Vulcan history? I mean I told you about the trip I had to Vulcan when I was 8. To me it was a surreal world and a special experience. My 12 year old self could hardly imagine that such a place could disappear like that. Even now I can hardly believe it happened. It’s so surreal still.”

Lara looked over at Rosalyn to respond but instead she collided with a person exiting a hover cab. It felt like slow motion, Rosalyn saw Lara’s coffee cup collide with the person's chest and all she could see was the hot brown liquid spilling on to both of their clothes. Next thing she knew she was walked into a wall of fabric and for a brief moment could hear the person’s thoughts radiate off them like an echo, _*The trajectory of the cup will not be a favorable outcome.*_

It felt like a comedy and extremely strange. Rosalyn was brought back to the moment with Lara’s loud exclamation.

“Shit!”

Rosalyn looked at the ground and saw the offending cup with the rest of the liquid that happened to miss clothing. Next thing Rosalyn knew was that she felt immense anger, and it wasn’t from Lara. She looked up at the man who Lara bumped into. It was a Vulcan who was slightly cubby and had grey and white hair. She had no idea that Vulcans could be so livid. If she wasn’t put on edge by him she would have dropped her jaw. Immediately, the man’s face had a slightly noticeable frown and she could see the anger in his eyes. No Vulcan she had ever met acted like that; they embraced logic above all else.

The man started to speak with a thick Vulcan accent, “It is important to have good surveillance of your walking radius so you do not collide into others with your liquids. I will require a new change of garments, which will delay me in my tasks. I suggest you move out of the way. Now!”

Rosalyn was shocked. Vulcans did not raise their voices, not even slightly. The amount of anger in him was ridiculous. The Vulcan man looked disgusted with them and raised his head slightly and started to storm off past them.

Rosalyn finally looked at the man in front of her. He had dark immaculate hair that didn’t have a single strand out of place. His face was angular with protruding cheek bones and a strong jaw. His eyes were a darker green color. He looked like he could have been around 30 years old, but Rosalyn knew better. His expression looked almost mortified and she could feel the confusion coming off of him.

“My apologies about my companion. Live long and prosper.”

He raised his hand in the ta’al. Rosalyn raised her hand in return. He then rushed past them towards his retreating companion.

Rosalyn was finally able to look at Lara who was just as shocked.

“Rosalyn, what the hell just happened?”

“I have no idea. That man was so livid.”

“I thought Vulcans didn’t feel emotions.”

“Oh, they have emotions, Lara, they just mask it with their facade. That was out of character for a Vulcan to wear his emotions on his sleeve like that.”

Lara sighed, “We seriously have a meeting in 15 minutes. I can’t go to it like this.”

“Lara, don’t worry. I can hold them up while you use the sonic cleaner in the office.”

“Are you sure, Rosalyn?”

“I am. I can handle it.”

They walked the rest of the block they were on and went into the Smithsonian office building. The office was relatively quiet. Ms. Nato was silently at her desk waiting for visitors, but by her facial expression revealed she was extremely bored. There was light chatter coming from the various offices they passed. Lara escaped into her office quickly and gave Rosalyn a thumbs up.

Rosalyn made her way to the meeting room and on the way there she grabbed her own PADD from her office. She looked through her presentation and was reviewing the notes to make sure everything was in place. To her relief it was still the same as when she checked it before her lunch break. Rosalyn sat at her chair and hoped that things would go well in this meeting.

She was taken out her reserve when she heard a weak quiet baritone voice come from the door. She almost wanted to sigh because she knew exactly who it was.

“Um-um- Ms. Hugix?”

Rosalyn looked at the blonde man with blue eyes. He was around 5’11” and had a weak lanky build. Derek Rand was the intern at their office this past summer and he was efficient with small simple tasks, but lacked in confidence or basic social skills. He frequently asked questions and almost angered a Tellurite because of his lack of cultural sensitivity and knowledge that he said he had in his initial interview. They almost lost an important artifact that the museum was trying to purchase because of it. Rosalyn was a fairly patient person but she could not lie that she was happy that he was going back to school here in the next 2 weeks.

“Derek, I told you before that I go by Rosalyn. You don’t have to be so formal.”

“I mean no disrespect, I-uh-uh-Rosalyn.”

“I know. We are professional here but we are casual in the sense of titles.”

“I understand. I brought you your coffee, and various documents you need for the meeting.”

Rosalyn looked at the PADDs on the table, they were the wrong documents and the coffee was the wrong order even though she had told him on various occasions what it was. Instead of mortifying him again, she kept a tight smile and nodded for him to leave. The poor boy looked sweaty and shaky as he left her office.

Rosalyn put her head in her hands. What was with this day? She was lucky she brought her own PADD. She tried to clear her mind and focus on the upcoming meeting. They would be here in the next 2 minutes and she wanted to be prepared.

She set her PADD down and stared at the clock turn from 1290 to 1300.

Her eyes went to the door but the Vulcans were not here. She looked back at her PADD and it was the correct time. Vulcans were never late. They were either early or precisely on time.

Five more minutes passed and they were still not there. Rosalyn pulled up her meeting agenda and looked at the background information of the 2 Vulcan they were meeting with. She only read the summary the intern gave her but didn’t look at their full files. It had a picture and she gasped as she opened each file. _Kuvak and Nirak_. They were they Vulcans that Lara spilled coffee on.

Rosalyn wasn’t sure the discussion was going to go too well. Lara walked in as Rosalyn kept starting at the pictures.

“Where are the Vulcans?”

“Lara, look at my PADD.”

Rosalyn turned the PADD towards Lara. There was a picture of a young Vulcan and an older one with grey and white hair.

“Oh my God,” Lara’s face went white.

“I think we are going into this meeting at a serious disadvantage!” Rosalyn bit her lip trying to calm down her nerves.

“Damn. We will just have to come up with something in between now and when they show up. They were obviously delayed because of that stupid coffee.”

“Lara, I don’t have any solutions at the moment.”

Lara opened her mouth to respond but then the secretary, Ms. Nato, walked in. Rosalyn had this feeling of dread in her, but she knew that the show had to go on regardless.

“Ms. Hugix, Ms. White, your 1300 appointment is here.” Rosalyn saw the same man with the dark immaculate hair and green eyes come into view in the doorframe. She saw the man’s eyebrow quirk upward with a sense of question. Then she saw the white haired man behind him and she felt his anger again radiating off of him. She wanted to run and hide as mortification filled her. She cursed her even slight empathic abilities.

Ms. Nato continued, “This is Kuvak of the Zyn Lor and Nirak of the Lytras’ch.”

Ms. Nato guided them into the room, and Rosalyn stood up to greet them. She showed the ta’a and greeted them in Vulcan, ” Dif-tor heh smusma, amsetri tre **.** I am Rosalyn Hugix.”

Kuvak raised his eyebrow even more. After their incident with the hot brown beverage, he did not expect to be treated in such a Vulcan way. Every data file he read on human etiquette stated that they were highly emotional and engaged in the shaking of hands when greeting. Kuvak was uncomfortable with such an encounter. He was dreading for the moment he would have to engage in such activities. He felt gratitude for this human woman in front of him. Her Vulcan was very good and had some traces of a Terran accent but was impressive given the fact that a huge percentage of Terran’s tongues could not handle the complicated enunciations in the language. Logically, it wasn’t a language one would learn since most Federation species would never interact with a Vulcan.

Kuvak carefully examined her as she spoke. She was a fairly short human. He would estimate she was roughly 256.62 centimeters tall. Her skin was an olive tan color. On her cheeks there was a subtle dusting of freckles. The color of her eyes were a hazel and her eye shape was a strange mixture between almond and monolid. Her hair was dark brown, short, straight and barely touched her shoulders. She was wearing what Kuvak assumed was professional attire for Terran females. He noted that her outfit was advantageous to her figure.

His eyes flickered to the older female near her. She had some wrinkles on her face and her hair had a streak of grey in it. After his quick observations he realized he needed to reply and speak.

“Life and long peace. It honors us to be here, Ms. Hugix and Ms. White,” Kuvak looked at the other female.

Kuvak took a quick glance at his companion who had yet to utter a word of greetings. He could tell that the man was clearly…irritated. It was especially illogical for him to show his emotions outwardly and affect the outcome of this meeting. Nirak was a man of strict logic. Why was there a crack in his logic now? _Unless…_

Kuvak was taken from his rumination, as Ms. Hugix told them they could sit down. He silently did so and waited for Nirak to speak, but he did not.

Rosalyn could only feel the tension building in the room as Nirak almost refused to acknowledge them. It didn’t help her to know that he felt livid. Lara stared at Rosalyn with questioning eyes and eyed Nirak. It was worse that none of them acknowledge the incident that happened earlier. This was not a good beginning.

Rosalyn stood to speak, “Welcome to the Smithsonian, Kuvak and Nirak. Before we begin I want to give you a brief history of this historic institution. The Smithsonian has been an institution that has lasted centuries and dates back to 1846. It was founded by James Smithson whose man purpose for the institution to be ‘for the increase and diffusion of knowledge.’

'Ever since then, the Smithsonian has worked hard to educate and spread knowledge to all of Earth and even the Federation as we have grown. We pride ourselves on precision and even breaching cultural differences through our exhibition and research based work.

'Which brings me to my next topic, the pre-reformation Vulcan exhibit. We were lucky enough to work with so many private owners, as well as, the Confederacy of Surak to put on this exhibition,” Rosalyn started to change the slides on her presentation as she continued to speak, “as you know we created this exhibit to invoke empathy and breach cultural bridges. Kuvak and Nirak, I am sure you greatly use the IDIC principals. This exhibition is logical in the sense that it is trying to encourage diversity in all its forms.

'I’m sure you both are aware that the exhibit is gathering funds to help with research for neurological diseases that affects all telepathic species of the Federation like Betazoids, Vulcans and Androrians. Since we have had this exhibition up the last couple months we have raised over 1 million Federation credits. If we had it up for one more year we could be making such a huge impact. New Vulcan will get its artifacts but you only have to wait one more year. Isn’t the logical decision to wait so the whole Federation can benefit?”

Kuvak's face remained placid but the emotions of nervousness rose as he knew that it was their turn to speak. Why did T’Latrek leave out of the mission brief that the exhibition was to help fund vital research? He looked over at Nirak. His nostrils were flaring slightly and his face seemed to be slightly flushed green. He knew Nirak was not going to speak anytime soon and that he needed to potentially get him diagnosed by a healer.

“We commend your logic and…medical contributions to the Federation. We recognize that the Smithsonian is a reputable institution and that you will willingly allow the High Council to procure the artifacts.”

Rosalyn looked taken back by the response. She was hoping that they would have been more receptive. Lara started to speak, “We had a contractual agreement with New Vulcan that we could borrow the artifacts for at least 1 1/2 standard years. Even though more than half of the collection is part of our own private collection, which we agreed to sell. The exhibit has been up for 6 months. Don’t Vulcan’s believe in honoring such obligations?”

Nirak’s anger was building and Rosalyn started to feel more on edge with the tension that was build in the room.

Kuvak looked to his PADD for the notes that T’Latrek provided hoping that answers and responses would appear out of nowhere. He scanned through his mind for the solutions but his growing anxiety was building up in his chest and clouding his thought processes.

“We understand what the contract has stated but in order for New Vulcan to reestablish its cultural identity it is pertinent for us to obtain as many historical and cultural artifacts as possible for preservation,” Kuvak finished.

Rosalyn started to feel like this conversation was already going in circles. The only way she could speak with them would be through empathy.

“Kuvak, Nirak, let me emphasize the importance of the exhibit on the research of neurodegenerative diseases. My grandfather is fully Betazoid. When I was 13 he died of neurological decay in his brain. For me this exhibition means that we can make a difference in research and medical solutions to help millions of sentient beings who live with this. Can’t you see that it will do more harm to these groups of people if we are hasty in shutting down the exhibit? We only ask that you let us have it for one more year.”

Rosalyn started to feel emotionally vulnerable and she didn’t like that she was feeling that way in a professional meeting. She hoped that the Vulcans in the room didn’t think she was too emotional. They probably did but when she made eye contact with Kuvak he had a flicker of some subtle emotion pass through his eyes. She didn’t know if it was compassion or empathy but she definitely saw it.

Kuvak looked to Nirak to get a sense of how to continue, but the look Nirak returned to him said that he was waiting for Kuvak to make the next move. He was unable to find his words in immediate response to Ms. Hugix's emotional yet very personal and human account.

Lara and Rosalyn stared at them while waiting for them to respond. There was a long awkward pause before Kuvak spoke.

“Sorry, I had yet to formulate a detailed response. I respect your personal experience, Ms. Hugix, and I…I grieve with thee.”

Rosalyn let go of a breath she had been holding, she was worried about her overly emotional response. She looked Kuvak in the eyes and noticed that his eyes held a certain type of depth that spoke more than his ever subtle facial expressions.

“Thanks.”

“No ‘thanks’ is required.” Kuvak looked confused at her response, “I recommend we return to our main discussion points.”

Lara chimed in, “How about we state our expectations in this meeting? Then you and Nirak can state your expectations and plans. Sound good?”

“I find that agreeable,” Kuvak responded.

At that exact moment Nirak made a small grunt. Kuvak turned his head to look at Nirak. His silence was extremely uncharacteristic. Nirak narrowed his eyes and looked at Kuvak for a long moment. Rosalyn watched the brief exchange and it looked like Nirak gave Kuvak the Vulcan equivalent of the stink eye.

Kuvak felt extremely confused at the situation at hand. He was uncomfortable negotiating like a diplomat. He found that he disliked having a silent and passive aggressive companion to help him on this errand.

Rosalyn looked at Lara and exchange a look of confusion as to what had just happened. Lara tried to ignore it and looked to her PADD as she went through the slides of the presentation that detailed their terms.

“As you can see over 3 years ago we signed a contract detailing the terms between our institution and your government. It said we could keep the items on loan for as long as the exhibition was to be up which we determined to be 1 1/2 years.

‘The Pre-Reformation Vulcan Exhibition is in one of our main galleries, and attracts thousands of visitors a day. In our damages and clause of the contract, it states ‘if Party B wishes to end the contract with Party A outside of the determined parameters, they must pay a damages and processing fee.’

‘That fee would be upward of 1 million Federation credits. The removal of the current exhibition would ruin our scheduled exhibitions and community based events planned around it. Is New Vulcan really willing to spend that much on damages? Or can you wait a year then purchase the artifacts so you can save money in legal fee.”

Kuvak had not read the contract that was between those participating in the exhibition. T’Latrek had made another error in his briefing. He questioned why he was not given all the materials needed to be prepared for this meeting. He was running through calculations with the budget allocated to them and then added additional damage fees. It would be impossible to spend money on damages based on their strict mission budget. As Kuvak was trying to look at different outcomes and solutions, Nirak finally spoke,

“New Vulcan wishes to purchase these artifacts that rightful belong to Vulcans and no one else. The emotional human details of this meeting are illogical and weaken your argument.”

Kuvak turned his head to look at Nirak again. Nirak almost seemed haughty and his irritation was obviously bleeding into his communications.

Rosalyn felt his anger radiate into the room. She felt slightly scared of the older Vulcan man. He did not respect them and he was in no mood to negotiate. She felt some panic at how they were going to negotiate with an angry stonewall.

Lara seemed to be put on edge by the snappy comment, “I was merely stating the nature of the exhibition from a legal standpoint. I apologize if my delivery was too emotional because **_I am human_** and **_we are on Earth_**.”

Kuvak felt panic but he tried his best to bury the emotion and focus on the task at hand. Nirak continued to speak anyway, “You have stated the obvious. We know that you are human and this is Earth. It is illogical to be redundant.”

Lara clenched her teeth fighting the urge to punch the man in the face for his disrespectful manners.

Rosalyn could now clearly tell that Lara was irritated and livid and that Nirak was as well. Rosalyn needed to keep the meeting going before someone became unprofessional and started a shouting match.

“Kuvak, would you like to explain to us what your expectations are?”

“Yes,” he paused trying to formulate his thoughts, “Nirak and I are on a one year mission to serve the Confederacy of Surak. We have been given funds to purchases the remaining Vulcan artifacts that exist in the known universe. It has taken years of research through our diplomats and other officials to locate the best planets and vendors to retrieve these. Vulcan chose to speak with the Smithsonian since they hold the largest collection of artifacts with the most value and history.

'Nirak and I are exoarchelogists and are here to make sure the artifacts are authentic. It is our mission to guarantee that the artifacts final destination and home becomes New Vulcan. Since the destruction of Vulcan we have lost not only our home planet and many of our people, but also our history. It is important for the rising generation of Vulcans to have access to these important objects.”

Kuvak felt some rise of despair in his chest mentioning the loss of his people. For split second it felt raw that his daughters were dead. Once again in this meeting he fought to extinguish the emotion. Rosalyn caught the hint of sorrow off of him before it became undetectable.

Rosalyn felt compassion. She still couldn’t completely imagine what Vulcans felt concerning the death and loss of so much. It was incomprehensible. Lara looked over at Rosalyn hoping she would speak.

“We understand the importance of history. We respect it so much. My background is in exoantropology and I have studied so much about Vulcan. The Smithsonian wants what you want but we only ask you wait a little longer.”

Rosalyn stared at Kuvak waiting for his response. She knew their conversation wasn’t getting anywhere. There had to be some sort of compromise that both parties would be happy with.

Right at that moment Ms. Nato walked in “Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt but Lara and Rosalyn you have your 1500 meeting in 5 minutes. Your next meeting with the Vulcan artifacts exhibition is tomorrow at 1000.”

Nirak stood up abruptly and almost slammed his hands into the table, “We will not wait until tomorrow to discuss something so important.”

It was as if he was practically barking at Ms. Nato who was in complete shock. Kuvak was feeling mortified, and found the willpower to speak before Nirak could cause anymore damage.

“It is important but this discussion can wait until tomorrow.”

Nirak looked hard at Kuvak and it was silent in the room. After making a disgruntled sound Nirak kicked his chair behind him and left the room quickly.

Lara and Rosalyn were in complete shock and Kuvak felt his face get warm in mortification.

“If you will excuse my colleague he is unwell. We will return tomorrow to discuss more negotiations. Live long and prosper.”

Kuvak walked as fast he could out the room and avoided eye contact with the human, Rosalyn, who was staring at him wide eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this installment of Rotation Around the Sun. I look forward to writing more for this story, but know that I will be updating Carbon Spots more frequently for the time being. Thanks for all the kind words and support. Please leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
